Tar Monster (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed)
This article is for the incarnation from ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. For other incarnations, see Tar Monster (disambiguation).'' The Tar Monster was a fake monster from one of Mystery Inc.'s past cases. The Evil Masked Figure brought it to life as one of its minions only for it to fail. Physical appearance It was a giant blue-eyed cyclops monster made entirely from tar. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities He could create tentacles out of its tar and wrap his victims, either constricting or drowning them. History Early life Insert details here. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed It was the last costume to come to life as a real monster by the Monster Hive machine; he was one of the four monsters that Scooby and Shaggy created when messing around with the machine. The main difference about the Tar Monster was that he could spread himself and therefore appear much larger. He attacked the citizens of Coolsville, trapping an entire street full of people in tar, and wraps the man in the car with tar tentacles, putting one over his mouth, making him spit and gurgle the tar as the tentacle rapidly oozes and covers the man's body in tar, while wrapping two more tentacles around his arm and his chest so he can't struggle. The gang returned to the Monster Hive and needed to connect the reprogrammed control panel to destroy all of the monsters that had been created. He quickly stops Fred with a tar tentacle then says, "Now your stuck in my trap," then restrains Fred with more tentacles. He then grabs and lifts Daphne in the air, and covers her in tar. She is later seen passed out, presumed from being squeezed by the Tar Monster. He then goes after Velma, knocking her onto the floor and covering her in tar. Shaggy gets the control panel, and backs onto a centerblock. The Tar Monster wraps large tar tentacles around shaggy and smothers him in tar. Scooby is left, who needs to get to the other side of the room.To do so, Scooby used a fire extinguisher to harden the monster's tar, Shaggy still had the control panel, when Scooby froze part of the monster, Shaggy was able to break his arms free from the tar tentacles, yet he is still wrapped in tar tentacles from the waist down. Scooby used the fire extinguisher to half skate and half surf on the Tar Monster to get to the other side; it was finally destroyed when Scooby connected the control panel to the base, the Tar Monster was the last to die as he was almost invincible in comparison to the other monsters. He drowned in his own body and died after Scooby turned on the machine where to put the control panel. His huge tar body dried out and he turned back into a costume with the Pterodactyl Ghost, the Miner 49er, the Skeleton Men, and the Zombie. Appearances * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Notes/trivia * TBA }} Category:Disguises Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed monsters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed villains